His Untold Story
by DisasterTones
Summary: A young girl is admitted to the Wammy House and finds herself at a loss for friendship and meets someone just as weird as her. Its the in depth version of A Brilliant Mind.
1. Orphan

**OC: Satomi.**

**Ok, so This will be the in depth version of A Brilliant Mind**

**Now featuring chapters Yay!**

**Its slow in the beginning, but I hope you will continue to read.**

**Feed me reviews, your opinion alters this story people!**

**Warning: Contains L's real name.**

* * *

Satomi walked down the hall to her room, slowly, sadly.

_Stupid STUPID parents…they leave me here. What a lame excuse. Since your father died, I can't take care of you. Stupid excuses, all of them._

Roger had his hand on her back and continued to explain why she was here.

She knew she was smart, but he told her she was very close to genius.

_Ugh, I just want to paint and listen to music. Why here? I'm no "genius."_

Roger opened her door and told her that her bed was the one by the window.

The room was grayish, due to the rain. Its other occupant was taking her classes for the day, but Satomi had the day off. She got the feeling she'd have a hard time dealing with her roommate.

On Satomi's room partners bed lay a slue of books, some small some fairly large. A doll with brown hair poked out from under the bad and there was a pile of dirty laundry by the closet.

Roger left Satomi with time to unpack what she brought and settle in.

First, she unpacked her several pairs of white tights into the dresser near the foot of her bed. Since Satomi was very particular and neat, she was cringing at the disorganization of her roomie.

Much of her clothes were jumper dresses and sundresses. She owned a few shorts and one pair of jeans. Satomi wore Mary Jane shoes and owned one pair of tennis shoes. Most people laughed at how she dressed, but she never minded.

Satomi finished unpacking clothes and pulled out her sketch pad and markers. She sat on her bed cross-legged and began to draw flowers.

After thirty minutes or so (Satomi didn't really keep track) her roommate walked in and threw more books on her bed.

"Hello, my name is Maila." The young girl had addressed Satomi rather loudly.

Satomi looked up at her and half smiled, "My name is Satomi."

Maila smiled and sat down beside her.

"I'm seven. Are you too?" She quizzed Satomi.

"Uhm, yeah." She quietly responded, setting her drawings to the side.

Maila handed Satomi a small yellow note card. She read it quickly and then sighed.

"Is this my class list?" Satomi questioned Maila for a change.

"Oh, yes. You have four of your classes with me. Uhmm," Maila hummed out her 'm' for a second then continued, "and dinner is at six every day. On Saturday and Sunday we don't have classes and just sit around. Most kids go play in other kids rooms. Girls can go in boys rooms from noon to five, but the doors have to stay open. I know its a lot, but you understand, right?"

Satomi blinked, then nodded and looked out the window.

Maila continued, "If you want too, I can show you around."

Satomi nodded and followed her down the hall.

Maila walked her to the foyer and pointed at Roger's office. Their walk continued down the class wing of the orphanage. When they entered the library, Satomi spotted on boy sitting alone in front of a computer, very oddly, typing out a report.

"That's Lawliet. He's pretty quiet. Most kids avoid him…He's weird."

Satomi smiled at Maila and told her she wanted to go talk to him. Maila nodded and walked out the door, to their room.

Satomi sat down beside him. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"So, my name is Satomi, what's yours."

The young boy looked at her, the corner of an unmelted sugar cube poking out of his mouth and mumbled "Lawliet."

Satomi smirked and replied, "Well I like that name."

The boy shrugged and went on typing.

Satomi sat there patiently for thirty minutes until he finally acknowledged her.

"Why are you trying to be nice to me?"

Satomi half smiled and mumbled, "Because other kids call me weird too."

"That's not very logical." He mumbled and put his thumb to his mouth.

He slowly took his thumb away to reach into his pocket. Disappointment washed over his face at the realization of no sugar cubes. He was out.

"I stocked poorly today." He whined slightly and stood up. Lawliet scratched his head and sighed out, "You can come with me if you want."

Satomi stood and pulled at the hem of her yellow jumper and nodded.

She followed him through a few corridors and into his room. After examining his messy room, she asked candidly, "Could I come in and clean your room on Tuesdays?"

Lawliet, shocked at her sudden friendliness cocked his head then shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

Satomi smiled and sat down on his unmade bed. She watched him pull out 13 sugar cubes from a box and eat two. Then he offered her one, which she took and then he sat beside her.

"Are you my friend Lawliet?" Satomi inquired.

"Sure, I'll be your friend." He responded not so readily.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then the sun began to warm their backs. Awkwardly, they turned to look out the window at the same time.

The boy then looked at her, his long hair falling in his eyes and allowed her one peek at his smile.

"Let's go outside." He spoke out loud for the first time.

Satomi obediently followed as he began to speak a theory, "I prefer the indoors, but I like the swings too. They help me think. Maybe it seems insignificant, but I don't care."

Satomi just nodded as he pushed open the glass door.

He stepped into a puddle, then shook his foot. For the first time Satomi noticed he wasn't wearing shoes.

Lawliet wiggled his toes the walked over to the swing set.

Satomi sat on a swing and waited for him to sit in the one next to her. Instead, he sat against the pole and brought his knees to his chest.

"Why do you do that?" She asked quietly.

"It helps me think." He replied blankly.

"Oh." She looked off to the side then looked down at him.

He was staring at her. Satomi blinked and then without thinking grabbed his hand away from his mouth.

He stared at her, and waited for her to let go. Instead, she laced her fingers in between his then looked away, blushing,

"Why did you do that?" Lawliet quizzed.

Satomi shrugged.

After a few minutes the dinner bells sounded across the courtyard. The boy stood and let go of her hand.

"Its time for dinner." He mumbled.

Satomi stood and began to take his pace. She watched him shake his hair out of his eyes and he grabbed her hand.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Because, I like you." He spoke without even looking at her.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview: Satomi and Lawliet continue thier saga in teh Wammy House**


	2. Friendship

**Hooray! Chapter 2! Also know as, Friendship!**

**Still beware L's real name, kaythnxbai.**

**And, im enjoying this story, so thanks for reading **

* * *

**4 months later**

Satomi had gotten used to being around Lawliet.

People stared at him, and rarely talked to him.

Satomi felt more and more attached to him every time she spent five minutes with him. They had every class together, and he was now more willing to be her friend. Some days he would be talkative, some days he wouldn't.

Satomi even started carrying around sugar cubes to sustain him when he ran out.

And she could tell, he was getting used to her too.

He started cleaning his room, and he took his laundry bag down to the laundry room when she didn't. When he saw her, he seemed to light up. Maybe he actually felt the friendship.

Lawliet's birthday had just passed, and Satomi had given him a drawing of them on an ice cream mountain as a gift.

Today was Satomi's 8th birthday.

Roger brought her a slice of strawberry cake and told her Happy Birthday. He stayed to watch her blow out the candles then left her and Lawliet in her room.

Satomi plucked the strawberry off the top of her cake with a fork, and then held it to Lawliet.

He cocked his head and then pointed at himself. Satomi pinched his nose, causing his mouth to open and placed the strawberry in there.

He bit the strawberry and smiled childishly.

Satomi pushed that plate at him, and as much as he wanted to not care why she offered him his favorite cake, he had to.

"Why don't you want your cake?"

"Not hungry. You eat it."

Lawliet noticed how long her mousy brown bangs had gotten when she blinked and her hair moved. He put a small piece of cake in his mouth and continued watching her. A drop of pain washed down the side of her cheek.

"Satomi, why are you crying?" Lawliet inquired.

"My mom isn't here; my dad is died of a stupid cancer. I'm stuck in this stupid orphanage and I'm hating myself! It's my fault mom didn't want me! I cried every night after my dad died. She got fired trying to comfort me by staying home. Now look! I'm stuck here."

Satomi doubled over, lost in sadness.

Lawliet put his half eaten cake on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. He was only nine, and knew that mostly the older kids acted affectionate, but he felt the need to comfort her.

Satomi felt sick to her stomach and lay over in his lap. He stroked her hair slowly, thinking about why he was acting affectionate, and then for once, stopped questioning everything.

"Satomi, you might not have your mom, or dad. However, I can be here if you need me."

Lawliet felt cold air rush in through the fabric of his jeans as she breathed in, struggling to stifle her crying. He let her cry for a while until she mumbled into his leg. He couldn't understand her, and lifted her up.

"Thank you." She sighed again and lay back on his lap. After a few minutes, he felt her breathing slow, and she turned onto her back, her eyelids were red and there were teeth marks where she was biting her lower lip.

Lawliet laughed internally and fixed his thoughts on other things while he let her sleep.

A few hours later Satomi found herself warm and in her bed. Something was different, though.

A body was curled up next to her. One pale arm draped across her stomach, the other arm's hand pressed to his bottom lip.

"Lawliet…" she mumbled and scooted closer, shutting her eyes.

* * *

"Satomi? Lawliet?" A particularly loud voice called across the room into their dreams. Satomi felt Lawliet sit up, and speak.

"Oh hello Maila." He mumbled, and then carefully slid away from Satomi. Then a click resounded across the room.

Satomi just wanted to kill her.

An hour later when the dinner bells sounded she walked into the cafeteria and sat in her usual spot, waiting for Lawliet, so they could get their food.

Instead, today Lawliet showed up with a bag.

He sat down and pulled a brown sack out of it, then asked Satomi to open it.

Inside were four cookies and a small note that read happy birthday.

"Thank you Lawliet, I really appreciate it." The boy shook his hair, which was getting irritatingly long, and smiled.

Satomi stood and went with Lawliet to get in line.

After their dinner Satomi gave Lawliet a cookie, ate one herself and saved the other two for later.

When the clock hit seven, and they were the last two left in the cafeteria, both Lawliet and Satomi walked to the foyer, Lawliet taking the boy's wing, and Satomi the girls. He called happy birthday to her one more time then disappeared around the corner.

**2 months later.**

It was mid June, classes had ceased until the end of July and sometimes there were trips, but other wise, the Wammy House proved to be dull during these times.

On this particular hot June night, storms had angered their way into a loud fit. Thunder sounded loudly and lightening cracked often.

Satomi was afraid of lightening.

And, she knew she wasn't supposed to…but she did. She grabbed the bag of the two cookies and quietly glided into the boy's wing of the orphanage. Without knocking, she slid into Lawliet's room.

The room was dark, except for the occasional bolt of lightening, which illuminated his hunched over figured, telling her that he was awake.

She sat on his bed, and he continued to not talk. She figured he didn't want to talk, because when you stay silent and thoughtful for a while, that slime builds in your mouth and it's just gross to disturb it.

Satomi held out on cookie for him to eat and he took it rather graciously.

She chewed on her cookie until its existence became in her stomach and began to speak;

"I'm deadly scared of the lightening. You know all of those shows that talk about getting hit and stuff. I dunno, it's just, frightening."

As the lightening flashed, so did his smile. Softly, he slid his arm across Satomi's shoulder blades.

Satomi laid her head over on his shoulder and he moved closer to her.

Satomi had wondered if she would have been this happy without being in the orphanage. Maybe she wouldn't have found a best friend. Maybe she would have gone into a slow, deadly depression.

Everything happens for a reason. Somebody out the must have wanted her to meet Lawliet.

Lawliet shifted slightly and his neck flopped backwards. He had drifted off to sleep. This time, Satomi pushed the covers back and laid him down, and covered the both of them. She was sure to set his alarm for 5:00 and went to sleep.

Lawliet shifted more, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh, I know this chapter was short and more than likely not satisfying. I'm so sorry; please stick with it….The next chapter gets pretty good. I promise D**

**Preview to Chapter 3 (Teenagers): Lawliet celebrates his 17****th**** birthday, also marking the day he leaves the orphanage.**


	3. Teenagers

**Thanks to all who have read, and especially those who have reviewed.**

**I want to especially thank River Nile, for all of his help.**

**I fear that I am writing this story too fast, that suspense is a key, and that slow and steady creates better works.**

**But im just so darn into it!**

**So here I give you Chapter 3: Teenagers**

* * *

Today, Lawliet got a whole cake, only because Satomi did some tweaking with the cooks in the cafeteria.

And when she sat the strawberry covered cake down in front of him, his eyes lit up and he looked like he wanted to throw himself on her. He thanked her several times and blew out all 17 candles at once.

Satomi stabbed a strawberry and held it out to him. He knew the drill and closed his mouth around the sweet fruit. Almost ten years had passed on this month, and they were well aware of each others quirks.

Satomi had quickly fallen in love. True undeniable love. The kind where every time he did little things that sparked her emotions, it sent a fast fire through her veins and an ice storm through her brain.

Oh yeah, she wanted to date him. She wanted to be his. But years of suppressed feelings of rejection from her former family caused her to not try to hard to be with someone.

Lawliet just kind of accepted her. No questions, and he never said things like, 'Satomi is my best friend', or 'Satomi, I love you!' Oh no. She never got that satisfaction, and in some ways it was destroying her.

"Satomi?" Lawliet's somewhat monotone voice captured her attention once more.

"You okay?" He laughed as she blinked a few times and mumbled "Yeah."

Since they both got past the whole plate thing, they both ate the cake straight off the tray. Satomi allowed Lawliet his fair share, well more honestly, and by the end of the night it would be gone.

Ah, the perks of being sixteen in the Wammy House. No time restrictions.

Lawliet ate slower and began to talk to her, and as per usual she fed him undivided attention.

"Well, uhm…" he paused then continued, "I'm seventeen now, and most kids leave then, but my story is different. I got the spot as L."

Satomi waited, let the thought process, and then calmly proceeded, "When will you be leaving?"

Lawliet looked out the window then sighed, "Tomorrow morning."

Satomi's emotions exploded into anger, frustration, sadness, and 1 million other things that made her head spin.

"What!" She couldn't stop herself, she began crying. "What, What am I going to do without you! You don't understand, you're all I have! I'm in LOV—"

Satomi slammed her hand over her mouth and started crying so hard it shook her whole body.

_Stupid. stupid me. I nearly told him. I don't want him to go, what if I never see him again!_

"What?" He smile sighed. Lawliet smiled bigger than normal and also spoke loud for his norm, "Satomi, did you just say that you..."

"No no no no no no…" She mumbled over and over again.

'Satomi, why did you ever hide how you felt from me?" Lawliet, now somewhat angry, spoke to her calmly.

"B-because, you'd hate m-me." She managed to stumble out.

"How can you hate someone who've you only had affection for nine years! I might not be the most open kid, but I AM open to feeling!"

Satomi looked at him fiercely, and almost yelled, "Fine you want to hear it? I love you Lawliet!"

"I've wanted to hear it for nine years." He mumbled and took his thumb to her cheek to clear away her tears.

"Now stop crying. I can work all of this out." He smiled, without flashing, it was a reassuring smile.

"Your turn." He stabbed a strawberry, red juice spilling out of the forked holes and held it to Satomi's lips.

She bit it and chewed thoughtfully, then smiled at Lawliet, telling him all was okay. They ate in silence for a while until Lawliet mumbled, "Satomi, as you haven't realized, I love you too."

At 8:00 she left Lawliet's room, so Roger wouldn't tell her to leave. Then, at 11:30, like she had done for the last ten years, she snuck out of her room to go bed with Lawliet for the last night.

When she arrived, she joined him in sitting on the bed. The room was so silent; you could hear their lungs intaking air. Lawliet shifted and turned angular to her.

"Satomi, are you my girlfriend now?" And he shifted a bit more.

"Of course, but only if you'll have me." Then Lawliet shuffled behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Oh.My.God._ Satomi wanted this feeling so long. This body heat connection. This real romance. This touch. This...Lawliet.

Lawliet pulled off his white sweater and pulled her by her waist under the covers. Satomi kind of started panicking, because she had no idea what he was going to do next.

Instead of what she thought, he pulled her shirt up slightly above her stomach, and pressed his skin against hers. He held her close, breathing on her neck. Shivers went up and down her back, and she felt tense.

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything like that." He breathed onto her neck, making her skin heat more. Lawliet felt Satomi's muscles relax and her body form against his.

He kissed her neck, then her jaw, then placed his lips to hers. Compared to his lips, hers were on fire. She was so shy to him. You'd think after ten years, she'd not be embarrassed, even over this.

Lawliet seemed to be overly enjoying her shyness. She blushed hard when he stared her in the eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, then lay back against the pillow. Lawliet watched her slowly drift to sleep, and didn't stop to set the alarm.

**The next morning…**

When Satomi awoke, Lawliet was gone and there was a note beside her, on the table that was written in his sloppy writing. It was written with a title, Lovely. It explained that things had worked out for the better, to pack her stuff.

Excitement seeped through her pores. She was going with him, to wherever.

Who cares, she was going to be with him.

Maybe this could be the beginning of their life.

Not Satomi's.

Not Lawliet's.

Their life.

Satomi Had finished packing about an hour later. Lawliet had gone into her room and ushered her out.

When they got in the car, Lawliet began telling Satomi about how they'd travel to America and plenty of other countries, and how nice it would be to return to their large apartment. He spoke of how they'd spend time together when he wasn't doing cases.

So much time had passed; Satomi didn't realize she was getting out of the car until Lawliet pointed to the apartment that was all theirs.

He pulled a wedding move and carried her into the house and sat her down on the couch.

Satomi laughed for a few seconds until she realized that he was at her level, holding something. He was smiling. And he was pale and shaking.

And he was talking.

And the words seemed to run together.

And she couldn't hear the words, just sounds.

And it cleared.

Will you marry me?

Satomi inhaled quickly, so quickly that it made her head spin and breathed "Yes."

Lawliet slipped the ring over her finger and kissed her hard. She wanted to cry tears of joy. She knew that forever was theirs. There was no taking him from her.

The world's greatest detective and his childhood friend.

Take that back; his childhood love.

* * *

**Chapter 4 preview: (Infant): Basically that last free reign of Lawliet that Satomi has.**


	4. Alone

**Okies, so I've re-written chapter 4.  
Hopefully it goes slower .  
L is a little OOC, sorry.  
I didnt really know what to do with him, in his state, y'know?  
So, Im sorry it took so long .  
****School has gotten amazingly stressfull, with state testing coming up 'nd all.  
Here yah goes!**

* * *

Satomi Stared out the window intently, watching the clouds below her.

"Mommy?" A tiny hand pushed on her leg, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Satomi smiled at her daughter and ushered her past Lawliet.

When they returned, Satomi went back to her thoughts while slightly listening to her daughter's conversation with her father.

"Daddy, why do we move around so much?" Jayden stared him down with her bright green eyes. Lawliet took his eyes away from a report he was typing up on his laptop and mumbled to her, "Because I'm a detective. Now, Jayden, please don't disturb me, Daddy is trying to work."

Satomi began to think about how hard it had to be for Lawliet to juggle work and a family, especially since she thought he didn't really want kids.

Satomi had always wondered whether or not her _really_ wanted kids, or if he was doing it to appease her.

Especially the way he acted when Jayden was first born. He would just watch her, he was afraid to touch her, like he'd hurt her or something. It was like he didn't know what to do with himself when she cried.

But now, he really started acting weird. Satomi was having another baby soon, and he wouldn't spend much time with Jayden. At least, before Satomi got pregnant He would eat dinner, then Jayden would sit on the arm of his chair next to him and he let her observe what he was doing.

Jayden was a very quiet and thoughtful child, she wasn't a genius, but she was brilliant. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. Jayden looked so much like her father, Satomi often believed the only attribute she provided were those green eyes.

"Attention Flyers, we will be landing in 5 minutes, please put on your seatbelts."

Satomi strapped her daughter in, (with much protesting and telling her mother she could do it herself) and waited patiently.

Lawliet took his thumb from his mouth and rustled Jayden's hair then closed his laptop. Jayden obviously took this as a sign he wasn't angry with her.

Satomi enjoyed observing the two when Lawliet showed her affection.

The plane landed and they stepped off, grabbed their luggage, and Watari picked them up in his car and drove them to their apartment.

Jayden forcefully grabbed her fathers hand and he led her inside their home.

Satomi shut the door behind her and focused on what was going on. Jayden was running up the stairs behind Lawliet. Satomi followed them and captured Jayden.

"It's bath time missy!" Satomi teased and picked up her four year old. Jayden protested lightly, and then gave in as her mother tossed her in the warm bath water.

Satomi was dumping water on Jayden's hair when Lawliet walked in.

"How's it going in here?" He mumbled, then squatted on the floor next to Satomi.

"Well, once were done in here, its straight to bed for Jayden. 10:00 is too late for little girls to be awake." Satomi smiled at him then began toweling off her daughter.

At 10:30, when Jayden finally went to sleep, Lawliet helped Satomi up the stairs and then she sat next to him on the bed.

"Lawliet, did you really want to have kids?" Satomi lay back on her pillow and rested her hand on her stomach.

Lawliet, obviously caught off guard, laid his hand on hers and smiled, "Yes, however I'm just not sure it was good for them.

Satomi cocked her head, and then mumbled, "Why?"

Lawliet lay down next to her, then spoke softly. "I'm very busy, and were always moving, so I don't think that sort of life is healthy."

Satomi kind of shrugged then asked, "Well, how come now that we have more kids on the way you're starting to act strange to Jayden?"

He responded, mumbling, "Because, I feel like I need to give her attention, yet I need to finish up this case, and then I feel guilty. It's very depressing."

Satomi giggled, the nuzzled Lawliet's neck, sighing 'I love you' then closed her eyes.

* * *

**6 months later.**

Things had gotten so stressful.

After Oki was born, Lawliet was surprisingly more dutiful to being a father, and then criminals started dropping.

He quietly said his good byes, and went into hiding.

The last they heard was there was a new head quarters in the making and they would be moving soon.

It was very rare Satomi could go visit him in the hotel he was at for the time.

Tonight, Lind L. Taylor was on the screen talking.

Jayden sat on the floor coloring, and Satomi was feeding Oki his bottle. She looked down at her son who had is wide black eyes open and was speedily drinking his bottle, bubbles racing down with the milk, and suddenly, Jayden began screaming.

Satomi looked up and Lind L. Taylor lay dead on the newscaster desk, her L, the _real_ L, still talking.

"Jayden, I think its time for bed." Satomi hurriedly turned off the TV and rushed Jayden upstairs.

After thirty minutes, Jayden had fallen asleep. Another hour passed quickly and there was a knock on the door.

Satomi, closely holding her sleeping son in her arms, turned the silver knob and opened the door to see a hunched over man.

"L?" She smiled, and he permitted her to see his.

Satomi shut the door behind him and hugged him with her free arm. L placed his lips to hers softly, heat from their breath rushing between their mouths, then touched Oki's forehead.

Satomi felt her eyes well up in pain. She placed the baby in L's arms and collapsed on the couch in tears.

L quickly laid the baby in his bassinette and sat beside his wife, who lay her head over in his lap.

He began the stroke her hair.

Déjà vu, Satomi felt the rush of the past flood over her. She crawled into his lap and for once, He allowed himself to sit normally, he needed to be with her.

Satomi sobbed out 'I love you' a few times, and then slowed her breathing.

"I can't take the separation anymore." She sighed.

L looked her in the eyes and mumbled, "The new head quarters is almost done."

Satomi smiled, knowing that he was going to move them soon.

Lawliet kissed Satomi deeply, bringing his jean-clad knees up to his chest as she moved to face him.

Satomi tore away from him to fulfill her lungs and mumbled, "I hate Kira."

"Me too." He mumbled back then kissed her deeper, and more passionate.

* * *

Satomi threw their suitcases into the trunk of the car. Jayden held Oki's hand and helped him walk out the door.

The five year old passed him to their mother, and then hopped into the car.

Satomi strapped in the two then Watari took off towards the headquarters.

The small family had waited six long months to move into the headquarters, so they could finally be with their father.

Satomi had to keep the kids in their portion of the building, but she knew she could get Watari to watch them.

When they all arrived, L, called Ryuzaki in his domain, Introduced his family as so; Satomi as Sayuri, Jayden as Jaydee, and Oki as Omar. However, they were not introduced as his family, just children from the Wammy House.

When the family went downstairs, Satomi immediately asked Watari to watch her children and took the elevator back upstairs.

The cold shiny elevator seemed to take forever just to reach him.

When Satomi stepped out of the elevator her eyes took in the blue couches, the large monitors, the task force gathered around an oak coffee table, and her Ryuzaki, sitting in a metal looking chair, staring intently at the restrained Misa and the desperate Light.

"Oh, hello Sayuri." Ryuzaki spoke, not even turning his chair to see her. The rest of the task force member stared at her. Oh.my.God. she wanted to grab him and hold him and attack him with every form of affection she could manage. She only had one thought;

_How the HELL am I going to do this._

* * *

**Im really not sure where to go from here, seriously...so please review with all of your might! I have two more chapters left. I'd like to make the next chapter, sort of a--  
Wait...you'll have to read to find out Dx...sorreh!**


	5. Sleep

Satomi Stared out the window intently, watching the clouds below her

**Chapter five!**

**Moving right along here!**

**I must say, this is THE world's most boring filler chapter --**

**I'm so sorry. I'm going to try to keep your interest.**

**And unfortunately, due to the pointlessness of this chapter in my eyes, I'm just jumping to important days.**

**I'm terribly sorry again lol.**

* * *

_Ahh, the first day of August._ Satomi though as she smiled into the sunlight. Luckily, Watari agreed to watch her children from noon to four, so she could have her time in the investigation room with her L, and time to escape for some shopping and other tedious tasks.

Her cotton yellow sundress blew slightly in the breeze as she stood outside of a sweets shop. Her inner wife came out as she went in, planning to please her 'overworked' husband. After her little escapade, she made her way back to the headquarters.

She stared down the normal looking building, used for somewhat abnormal purposes. Satomi ran through the usual security routine, dropped off her bags in her room, then stepped into the cold metal elevator to take her one more floor up.

She was greeted by her normal scene, which seemed different today. Light Yagami was hovering over L, looking at his monitor, and the task force was hurriedly shuffling through a very large pile of small print papers.

_They must've made another advance in the case _Satomi thought briefly, and then plopped the bag down by L, rambling off a fake sentence about 'I got you what you requested.' Satomi saw Soichiro give the pair a sad look.

Oh yeah, they knew. Satomi forgot. Light Yagami and Misa Amane were the only ones with out the knowledge. Since Light and Misa were still under suspicion, it was only sensible they didn't have knowledge that the infamous L hade a family. So Satomi was made to look like Watari's understudy, doing L's tedious tasks.

Satomi wheeled a chair over to the, in Satomi's eyes, reasonably handcuffed Light, so he didn't have to stand over his attach-ees shoulder. He thanked her and shook his auburn hair out of his face and sat down.

Satomi had begun to hate him more than Kira. Because of him, L couldn't go downstairs to his family, he had to pretend 24/7 instead of eight hours a day, or however many days the task force stayed.

Ridiculous.

Of course, Satomi knew it was for the best, yet she despised it. She would still return to her "home" every day at five, trading of with Watari for their duties. Their two children would question every little detail, just like their father, and then would go about their daily lives.

Oki was going to celebrate his second birthday soon, and currently, Satomi was trying to devise a plan to let Oki and Jayden see their father.

Oki's birthday was September 2nd, a month away, but still in the planning.

That night, Satomi promised her children they would get to see their father on Oki's birthday, though she knew she shouldn't have promised them a thing.

Night broke and dawn stretched to the sky on the second day in August. Satomi dressed prettier than usual. Today was the day the task force scheduled for Misa and Lights "date," and Satomi was there to 'fill L's whim.'

When they sat on the plush couches, Satomi had brought in slices of Strawberry cake (L's first wish) and sat next to Misa.

Misa whined for about thirty minutes. L had eaten his and Satomi's cake, and was moving on to Misa's. Misa made some crack about turning off the lights, it's not like Satomi was actually listening, and tried her hardest to challenge L, while grabbing Light's attention.

Light, inevitably, ignored her and went on quizzing L. Misa began to pout and L began to go on about his depression.

_Huh, depressed 'cause Light wasn't Kira, depressed because he can't see his two year old son and 6 year old daughter, is more like it._ Satomi's thoughts and glare bore into Light. Her hate grew more and more every moment a word was released from his mouth.

Quite suddenly, Lights tan-ish fist slammed into the unsuspecting L's face. Misa, the naturally dense, began to squeal in fear. Satomi quickly stood and pushed Misa to the side, causing her to step into Light's uneaten cake.

Satomi turned to see L slam his foot into Lights jaw. Satomi had a short flashback of Lawliet teaching himself the art, and finally saw why he put in his time.

Satomi had Misa sitting in a corner, both the older teen and the young man had each other, fist locked, holding their shirts. The telephone (relocated to the floor, via L knocking over the table) began to ring.

Matsuda had "great news" of Misa's new job, and somehow, his stupidity halted the quarrel.

Nothing fairly interesting happened over the short time frame between Oki's birthday. Nothing on Kira came up. Nothing budged. Everyday, the same monotonous work. Satomi even quit going upstairs.

Oki's birthday had come up slowly. A deal had been made to only slightly satisfy Satomi. Oki and Jayden were brought upstairs in their birthday request to see the famous L. It was short, sweet and to the point. He told "them" happy birthday, shared some of his cake and walked the three to the elevator.

In the elevator, he picked up Oki and hugged him, then embraced his daughter. He kissed Satomi softly, the watched as they "Walked back to the orphanage."

More days.

Slow, slow days.

Hot cooling like ice in cold tea.

Slow, and chilly.

Two months passed, still no leads.

Then suddenly, corporate killings began to happen.

Today was October the eighth, and Misa had a photo shoot, so Matsuda had gone to watch over the ditz.

Time passed all day, as it normally would (wtflols) and Satomi paced around her floor, waiting for some kind of bidding from her love. She eventually lay down and took a nap.

Later that night at midnight, L called to her, telling her that they thought they had found Kira.

So things finally heated up. Research and all kinds of stuff.

Then, it was time.

L, Light, and the rest of the task force left, Task force taking cars, Light and L taking the chopper.

It was all over the news, and Satomi got a front seat.

* * *

**Yeah, uhm. Sorry for the shortness. lolzkay?  
Read on if your ready for sadness/excitement!**


	6. Finale

**Well, this is the end.  
I enjoyed it -  
Its short, I know, possibly rushed, but I like it.  
And I was scared of ending it this way.  
So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

And time passed so slowly.

Actually, it was only a week, and it happened again.

Kira.

Satomi thought it was over, L told her it was over. He actually got to sleep in the same bed with her for a week. They actually tried to create a child, and in all hopes it came true. The anticipation was killing her.

And someone died, just as before.

She sat in the chair next to L, Watari on the monitor, that stupid shinigami Rem behind them.

L was telling Light about Kira getting the Death Sentence.

And then the Shinigami was gone.

Satomi pretty much ignored it, and walked over to the coffee table, fingering the edges of some old magazines only to reject them like a bad memory.

Silence, possibly the quietest silence ever;

Followed by screaming beeps and a giant white screen alerting the young genius of all date being deleted by Watari. Satomi stood and rushed to L, clasping her fingers in his silky raven hair. Cool skin pressed against her warm fingers and he yelled "Wheres the shinigami?!"

And he gasped. She felt his weight shit and what's metal spark to the floor.

Time has frozen.

Then, it happened so fast.

Satomi reached for her falling love and Light dove to keep him from hitting the floor. Satomi threw herself against the cold tile and put her hands on his cooling face.

"L?" She whispered as eyelids covered permanently dilated pupils.

"Ryuzaki?" She yelled louder, maybe he was just unconscious….

"Lawliet!" She screamed this time, shattering onto his lifeless body and sobbing uncontrollably. He dainty fingers tangled in his messy hair and shed lay there with him.

All she could remember was movement and Lights yelling.

* * *

_November 5, 2013_

Its been nine years. I was six when it happened. Being fifteen with no father is a breeze, you know? I hear the girls in my classes talk about over protective dads and unsupportive dads; Re-married moms and no brothers.

What would it be like? The world's greatest detective as a father? I remember him, Oki doesn't very much and hell, Luke wasn't even around until nine months after his death.

Surprisingly, we all look just like him, save me. I have giant green eyes and lack the ever-dilated pupils. My mom gave me that one alternate. Note to self: thank her later.

Luke is already pestering mom about dad. I remember Oki doing the same thing. Around age nine, they both got really curious about how dad acted as a kid.

Were gonna go to his grave later, and then we're flying over to the US to spend Christmas with Near. We've done it ever since Kira was found. While were there I think were going to see Mello and Matt's graves. I still wonder to this day if their funerals were like Dad's and Watari's.

Dad's was…quiet. Everything was dead around us and the clouds blanketed the sun, threatening to rain. Oki had no clue what was going on, and Mom was so quiet, just holding him. I couldn't stand it. Oki looks _just_ like him, and he did back then. I remember screaming in my room and both Oki and I sleeping with mom in hers and dad's bed.

Well, mom wants me to help Oki and Luke pack up, so I'll write on the plane.

-Jayden

**Letter from Oki**

I miss you Daddy. What's it like to look at us and watch us grow without you? We feel you here, and no one sits in your spot. Mom says were going to see your grave then go to see near, I wish you were going with us. Luke's been getting on my nerves lately, he's pestering me about how middle school is and stuff, he's in fourth grade in case you didn't know. Mom hasn't gotten married again, she doesn't even date. Jayden keeps telling her she should, but she just won't. I don't want her to. Jayden's too carefree about you not being here, but she's not bad like her friends. I'm making good grades, all A's. I'm no genius, but I'm pretty smart. Jayden just came in; I'll tell her you said hi, okay? I miss you daddy!

- Oki

Satomi lay in bed, and the room was dark and silent. She fumbled around in her nightstand drawer and found it. The shirt she kept, from thier first ime together in the orphanage. She didnt mean to keep it, but it smelled like them, not just him but them.  
_Clutched in her hand was a too-large white sweater tear stained and sentimental. And she dreamed of holding his hand by the swings for the last time._


End file.
